


Blue-Violet

by missherly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emperor Lotor, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Galra anatomy, Keith is a good bro, Lance is a virgin, Lancelot (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, So is Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherly/pseuds/missherly
Summary: He still didn't know much about his Galra boyfriend and it bugged him immensely. The feelings he felt were real, that much he did know and he wanted this. He wanted it badly but the poor boy just was inexperienced with dating and he felt at a disadvantage, dating royalty.





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after S5!

"It's been two months."

Lance said out to a seemingly empty room. He leaned back in his chair in the lounge with a creak and sighed.

His and Lotor's relationship had started two months ago. It wasn't the most exciting way of getting together. They had started spending more and more time with each other as Lance attempted to get with Allura, where he ended up falling for the other one instead. After all, they both were gorgeous, Lotor and the Princess. But there was something about that voice and the way the Prince, well Emperor, carried himself that made Lance's little human heart flutter.  
During the first month, the paladin and emperor had some difficulties dealing with different customs. Lotor had begun a complicated courting ceremony when they first got together, dealing the human extravagant gifts of rare items from across the universe. They weren't much use to Lance but he graciously accepted them. It was mostly sweet but yet confusing. Human customs of courting hadn't existed for what seemed like forever so the poor boy felt guilty for not having anything to return the favor with. Then the second wave of gifts came, and it looked like Lotor looked up human customs this time for when he walked into his room on the castle, it was covered in flowers. Not roses, but beautiful white flowers that resembled lilies. Lance couldn't help but feel extremely flattered. Surely he didn't deserve all of this.

"Only two?"

A familiar voice brought Lance out of his thoughts. Keith had silently entered the room and stood behind the paladin. The Blades of Marmora must have been in the area for a visit.

"Hey buddy! Sorry for talkin' out loud like that. Got a lot on my mind."

"Trouble in paradise?" Keith came and sat down next to Lance with a coy smile. He looked away. Keith immediately regretted poking fun at him. It almost proved his assumption correct.

"No. Not trouble..." He paused and looked back at Keith with a weak smile. It didn't reach his eyes. "It's just..." He stopped again and and laughed. Even though they had their differences in the past for being rivals and such, Lance really needed someone to talk to. Keith waited patiently while Lance summoned the courage to speak. "It's just all pretty new to me you know? Dating a guy. Dating someone for this long first of all, and then dating someone that's not even human. There's nothing wrong with that, you know I used to hit on alien girls all the time."

Keith rolled his eyes at that.

"I know, I know. So having feelings for someone isn't new. I just thought I would end up with Allura and I ended up with the freakin Prince, well, Emperor of the Galra! I guess I just got ahead of myself."

"So you don't want to be with him?" Keith peered at him as he leaned forward to catch the others glance.

"No! No! I do. He's so handsome and the way he commands everyone's attention just with his presence is just..." Lance shuddered and blushed a little bit. He looked away and scratched his head with a small smile creeping over his face. "I mean we haven't even had our first kiss yet! He's been showering me in gifts the whole time. I just feel like I'm not worth the effort. Like, I'm not deserving of all this..." There was a small pause between the boys. Lance started to get lost in his thoughts again.

"Why don't you tell all of this to Lotor?" Keith finally asked, matter-of-factly. Lance shook his head violently like it would come off his shoulders.

"I can't do that! He probably would think I'm not interested or something. Nah, no way. Besides, he's probably had so many different girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever in the like ten thousand years he's been alive that this must be normal for him." That was something he didn't know for sure. He still didn't know much about his Galra boyfriend and it bugged him immensely. The feelings he felt were real, that much he did know and he wanted this. He wanted it badly but the poor boy just was inexperienced with dating and he felt at a disadvantage, dating royalty.

"Well," Keith started, "Neither of you are going to know how you feel if you don't talk to each other." When Keith said it like that it sounded like the most obvious thing in the universe. Lance nodded as he spoke. "So talk to him. Maybe let him know that you really like him and that he doesn't need to shower you in gifts. Tell him to tone it down so you feel at his level. Talk to your boyfriend, Lance."

Of course. Keith would know exactly what to say. The two smiled at each other and fist bumped, wiggling their fingers as their hands separated.

-

A short while later, Lance made his way off the castle and onto Lotor's command center. He was still getting used to the sheer size of it. The cold purple glow of the walls, the dark metal echoing the clicks of the paladin's heels. So imposing, so sinister. Lance made a mental note to ask his boyfriend to maybe make his palace a little bit more friendly looking? At least for his sake.  
He didn't come in his armor, wanting to make his visit as humble as possible. After finally finding the way up to the center floor of the enormous floating maze, another note to make a map of the place, Lance knocked on the massive throne room doors, hearing Lotor's smooth voice tell him to enter. He did, and found his boyfriend standing in the center speaking to a few officers. Lotor's eyes lit up and he smiled softly as Lance approached him. He dismissed the two Galra and took the human's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on Lance's knuckles. Face warming and a gentle smile tugging at his lips, Lance took his hand back and placed his arms around Lotor's shoulders. Time to put his and Keith's conversation to good use.

"I missed you." His voice was low and velvety smooth as it spoke the words right into Lance's ear. The boy shivered in the stronger's grasp.

"I missed you too. Can we talk?" The urge to kiss Lotor right them and there was difficult to repress, but lance managed. After all, who knew how Lotor would react? The Emperor looked a little confused but nodded his head and agreed, taking Lance's hand to lead them back to the throne where he sat on the arm of the chair, inviting Lance to do the same. The paladin cleared his throat and summoned that confidence he had ten seconds ago back and began to speak. "I know we haven't been dating for very long..." He started and decided to scrap any preface and get right to it. "I don't know how Galra culture works. And you don't really know exactly how human culture works. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm really new at this." He gestured between them. "I may put on the Lover Boy Lance routine on all the time but the truth is, I've never had a significant other before you. And I know you probably don't understand it but I just feel like I'm not doing my part in the relationship. You shower me in gifts and affection in your own way but, while human culture is similar, we don't usually do those things. They're considered over the top and sometimes off putting..."

Lotor frowned and turned to look at the expanse of the room. "So you do not like them?"

Lance quickly chimed back in. "No! No! I do I really do. I just don't... feel like I'm worthy for you." Suddenly Lance was pulled into an tight embrace by the other, almost bone crushing, god he was strong. Before Lance could ask why, his boyfriend spoke softly.

"You are worthy to stand at my side, Lance." The way he said his name sounded so powerful like it made the word and letters belong to him. "I could not imagine anyone else that I would like to have with me, here sitting on the throne with me. You are the first person to have made me feel this way and I could not ask for more." Lance's eyes started to fight back tears but it was a losing battle. "I love you." And the tears flowed. Lotor suddenly became concerned and started to fret over the boy but he shooed him away while he wiped his eyes. It was the first time Lotor told him that he loved him with those words. Sure messages of affection were sent along with the gifts but hearing it, oh hearing it come out of his mouth felt so good. So validating. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

"I love you too." He managed to say in between sniffles. A purple finger came up to wipe his tears away and affectionately cupped his cheek. Lance leaned into the touch and placed his tan hand over his.

They stayed like that until Lance's tears dried. Finally their eyes met and Lance looked down at his lips, Lotor doing the same. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips connected in a soft and chaste kiss. Lance's eyes fluttered closed even as the kiss ended, he leaned forward to capture the other's lips again. It was almost electric, the energy between them and it spiked every time they connected. After what seemed like forever, Lance finally pulled back and opened his eyes to see Lotor's soft blue ones filled with a haze of adoration and love. Their first kiss. What a magical thing.

"Was that okay?" Lotor asked, cupping the human cheeks in his slightly larger than normal hands. Lance nodded dreamily, still in the bliss that was their kiss. He finally snapped out of it when he was pulled into another embrace. He felt so warm, a strong contrast to how cold he looked with his purple skin, since humans tend to turn purple when they're cold. It was pleasant. He smelled like those flowers he left in Lance's room. They must be his favorite or something, Lance thought and remembered it for the future and ran his hands through that luscious white hair. Lotor seemed to enjoy that and his eyes closed as lance's fingers worked their magic on his scalp.

"Hey. Guess I was worried for nothing huh? You really are somethin' else, my Prince." Lance sighed happily as Lotor hummed in amusement, still enjoying the head scratches. "You know, on our planet we have a saying "Someday my prince will come." Guess I can say that's true, since I have you." Lotor chuckled and looked up, placing a finger underneath the boy's chin.

"Ah, but I am an Emperor now, my dear. You have moved up a step. Better than your Earth saying." Lance blushed at the reminder of the title change. He let his chin be tilted up by the finger, shivering when he felt his sharp nail graze his throat accidentally.

"Right. My Emperor." There was a noticeable shiver up Lotor's spine and he let out a sigh. Lance cocked a brow and watched Lotor come back from what ever had went through his mind.

"Hm yes... well... My little human boyfriend, I have duties to attend to and as much as I would covet staying here with you all day, I must return to my responsibilities." He stood and pulled lance up with him, holding his face and placing another kiss, this time a little more forceful which made Lance blush like mad, on his lips before leaving his side to exit the large front doors. 

Lance stood there for a moment, still red faced and breathless staring off into the distance when he noticed two sentries had been on the right of the room the whole time. His face turned red as a beet and he shouted at them "What are you lookin at!?" and stormed off embarrassed.


	2. Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter! Lance is aged up here btw.

It had been about two weeks since their first kiss, that wonderful day. Lotor and his followers had become busy and so did the Voltron team. A new threat, a rouge commander name Kyzak, had surfaced and begun attacking Voltron coalition planets. He was defeated with little casualty and the team finally got a break which Lance used to see his boyfriend. They couldn't be together for a long time, only a few short hours before diplomacy meetings took Lotor away again. From their first kiss, many had been shared between them since then. From quick cheek kisses passing each other down the halls to hot and heavy kisses when they were alone, Lance got his share whenever possible. But it was starting to not be enough for the red paladin.   
As they spent time together, they knew more and more about each other and Lance knew he had really fallen for this man. Their time apart felt like torture and Lotor was beginning to feel the same way as Lance, or so they boy thought. Lotor wasn't much for expressing his emotions outside of their time together so it was hard to read if he was truly missing him or not. One would think those deep kisses when many days passed with no contact would be enough but Lance was insecure. He hoped the feeling would go away as they further progressed into their relationship.

Lance sat on his bed with a smile and leaned back, head thumping onto his pillow. He was hot and sweaty from training with the training bot. It had been almost a week since he saw Lotor this time and his heart ached for the man. Lately, his mind wandered a little, thinking about their future. What they hadn't done with each other yet that couples did. They hadn't even properly been on a real date yet because they were so busy all the time. They never got to sleep with each other in the same bed, something Lance was excited about since he was a cuddler. They also hadn't... done anything sexual. They had come close one time when Lance climbed into his lap and his hands had found their way to Lotors hips, grinding down against him during one of their makeouts. Lotor had reacted surprised so Lance didn't further the contact. The more Lance thought about it, the warmer his cheeks got and it wasn't just from training. How he wanted to feel those big hands on his skin, around him, inside him... Lance shook his head trying to bury the thought but it just kept surfacing no matter how he tried. A week without his touch was making Lance insatiable. He decided to take a shower to try to cool himself off and calm himself down.

The water dripping onto the floor of the shower, the public shower, made for a nice white noise to hide his thoughts to. No one was up at this hour except Pidge but she was down in her hangar with her brother doing some new calculations for something to add to her lion. Lance didn't understand what she was saying so he didn't even bother to try. The boy got undressed and stepped into the water, an even temperature not to hot or cold. It felt nice on his sweaty skin and sore muscles. Though, spending a little too much time in there alone with his thoughts, his mind began to wander again, finding itself on his boyfriend. Remembering those strong hands on him, his forceful kisses when they were allowed privacy. Lance wondered if he was forceful in bed. As soon as the idea wandered into his mind he tried to shake it out. But he couldn't. 

Lance leaned back against the cool wall of the shower and ran his thumb over his lip, the same way Lotor did before he kissed him. The other hand began to wander as well, but lower. He imagined Lotor here with him, naked and wet as well. His tall stature towering over him. Those nails of his running down his skin lower and lower until they got to his inner thighs. Lance's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and he imagined Lotor's hand instead. Running up the length over and over again, thumb swiping at the head. Lotor saying his name like he owned it in his ear, for he did own it. He belonged to him. His Emperor's toy to be used however he deemed fit. All these thought rushed into Lance's head and he was drowning in them, having to bite his hand to keep quiet as he viciously stroked himself. He was close, so close. 'Finish for your Emperor'. He could almost here Lotor's voice in his head saying it. That smooth velvety voice commanding him to finish. Of course, anything for you sir, he thought. Even though he was biting onto his hand, it couldn't contain the sound that came from Lance when he finished with Lotor's name on his lips. His cum painted to wall and floor of the shower and he slid to his knees, out of breath and sweaty again. He had to have Lotor. There was no buts about it. Even though he was painfully a virgin, he must have that man do unspeakable things to him.

-

Lance slept well that night only to have to take care of himself once again when he woke up. His raging hormones were unstoppable. Curious to see, he looked up to see if there was anything he had to do to prepare for the night he had planned for them. They were both free and Lotor had invited him over to the command center. Unfortunately for Lance, he learned he had to wash himself out before anything could happen. It was an unpleasant experience but he knew it would be well worth it. All he had to do was pretend it was Lotor's fingers instead of his own and he took care of it rather quickly. Making sure to look his best, he made his way over to Lotor's, this time having a sentry escort him to the throne room where they usually met. He guessed Lotor was tired of him getting lost. It wasn't his fault though. The place was massive.

Lance cleared his throat before opening the doors to find Lotor, sitting in human clothes instead of his usual space suit. A dark blue button up tucked into some perfectly fitted black slacks and leather shoes. Lance wondered for a brief moment where he got such clothes but was too distracted by how good he looked in them to care. He slowly walked over to his boyfriend seated at the throne in utter awe. The dark colors made his hair and eyes look extra bright. Lotor stood when he got close enough to touch him and presented himself, doing a little pose.

"How do I look? These are clothes Allura and your paladin Shiro gave me. They thought you would appreciate them." Lance made a metal note to thank the hell out of those two later. All he could do was nod furiously with his mouth slack. Lotor reached forward and closed his mouth for him with a little laugh. "I see you like them. Good." Surely by now Lotor noticed how red Lance's face must have been, for the man pulled him into a tight embrace, placing a kiss into the brown hair. "I have missed you, my love. I shall make more time to see you."

Lance smiled into his chest and wiggled his way up to kiss the other. If he didn't know it, he thought Lotor's lips were softer than usual. Maybe it was just the high of seeing his man after such a long time. The kiss started off as innocent and loving but quickly devolved into a more passionate kiss. Yes, the moment Lance was waiting for. He hung onto the taller man's neck to signal for him to pick him up, which he did with ease, and was brought over to sit on his lap on the throne. No one was in the room, not even sentry guards. Lance wondered if that was on purpose and what kind of night Lotor had planned for him. He couldn't pay much attention to it because suddenly Lotor's tongue was in his mouth. Those small fangs of his grazed Lance's tongue and bottom lip and he couldn't help but moan softly into his mouth. While still keeping the contact, Lance straddled the other on the seat and planted his hips right on top of Lotor's. He was sure this was what he was supposed to do. He just went with what felt right.

After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss, only to take a breath and they were right back to it. Lotor's hands rested on Lance's hips squeezing occasionally. So far he hadn't looked surprised or said no so Lance thought he could take it to the next level. Grinding down onto Lotor's lap, the boy made a small moan into his mouth again, causing Lotor to groan and his hands tightened on his hips. There was no 'no', so Lance did it again, earning another prize of a groan from his boyfriend. Lotor pulled away from the kiss a little breathless and looked at Lance without saying anything for a long moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked quietly, regaining his breath to ask the question. Lance took comfort in that he asked first.

"Yes. More than anything yes," Lance breathed against those purple lips. His nerves started to come back but he was determined. He wanted this to happen. It had to.

"I... have never had anyone in this way before, Lance." There it was again, that unintentional commanding way he said his name. Lance breathed a huge sigh of relief for he wasn't the only virgin here. It did surprise him though. Lotor was so handsome and had all female generals so he thought he would have at least gotten some before. It was comforting.

"Neither have I." It was a little shameful to admit but he felt comfortable with Lotor. It looked like the other took relief in that as well.

Sure, Lance had seen porn before and sort of knew what to do but it was a matter of actually doing it. He grinded down onto his hips once more to put them back into the mood. They both sighed at the same time and Lotor met his hips with his own. The two did this until finally Lotor picked him up and began carrying him off out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Lance asked, holding onto him for dear life.

"My room."

"Oh."


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward first time for the boys. Be patient!

And "oh" was right.

There Lance was, in the arms of the most handsome alien man he's ever laid eyes on, on their way back to said man's room. To have sex. Butterflies writhed in Lance's stomach as they walked down the halls, his eyes shut tight for he was afraid if he opened them, it would all be a dream. He bit his lip so hard he thought it would bleed. How long is this gonna take, he thought to himself. He partly wanted to get it over with so he didn't have to feel so nervous. But everyone felt nervous for their first time, right? They had to have been. But the strong grip and small circles that were being rubbed into his thigh brought him comfort, almost as if Lotor could detect the nervous energy surrounding him.

They came to a door and Lotor had to shift his grip on Lance to enter his pass code, a small electronic whirring before the door opened. Only then did Lance finally open his eyes.  
His room was definitely worthy of an emperor. A low purple light crept over the high walls and ceiling of the room, all painted black which differed from the natural metal the rest of the command station was made out of. Their imperial banner flew above a round bed, large enough for three people it looked like. Deep purple, almost black, satin sheets draped over the sides to the floor, a stark contrast to the white and bright blue pillows at the head of the bed. It was made up perfectly, which Lance assumed Lotor had someone do for him, because he was royalty after all. Otherwise, in the corner of the room there was a giant bookcase next to a desk riddled with papers and books, some written in Altean and most of them in Galra. Lance knew Lotor was obsessed with the pursuit of knowledge so this didn't surprise him much. Besides that, there was not much furniture of anything in the room worth noting except a large window floor to ceiling with an incredible view of the stars and the rest of the base. Lance audibly gasped at it and Lotor smiled.

"This is all yours as well, whenever you have the time to stay here." Lance looked up at him, still in his arms, in disbelief and The Emperor nodded with a smile. "All yours and more, my love."

Lance's gaze flew back to the window as he was brought over to the bed. He was gently laid down on top of the silky sheets and his eyes snapped back to stare into Lotor's. He could get lost in those eyes. And then it hit both of them why they were in there to begin with and Lance's face dusted with a soft pink. Right.

There was a short moment where both of them stared at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. When both of them realized neither of them were moving, Lotor was the first to shift so he was hovering over the paladin. a finger stroked the side of Lance's cheek ever so gently making the boy shiver. Their eyes met again and remained locked onto one another.

"Lance," Lotor started and the other shivered loving hearing his name in such an amazing voice, "Are you ready?"

And it hit Lance like a ton of bricks, the weight of what they were about to do. It took a moment but finally he nodded his head sheepishly, swallowing hard. His heart pounded so fast it felt like it would burst out of his chest. Relax, he told himself. Lotor was a virgin too. They can go through this together. As lovers.

Calming just a little bit, Lance nodded, placing his hands on both of his boyfriend's shoulders bringing him down to plant a soft kiss on his lips to let him know he was really ready. Lotor nodded as well and his hands brushed under Lance's shirt over his hips before edging the fabric up further to expose his entire torso. Hit with the cool air of the room, Lance's skin electrified and felt all the more sensitive. Light kisses were placed along the center of the boy's abdomen met with little gasps up to meet his mouth again. He shifted the other on the bed so he could pull the shirt over his head and off his arms, tossing it to the side carelessly. Lotor took in the sight before him and smiled, running his nails down his chest with the utmost of care. It sent shivers down Lance's spine, landing at his groin. Lance knew he would love feeling those nails on his body but he wasn't quite prepared for how much he would love it. The heat that began to settle in his body distracted him from feeling self conscious about being shirtless in front of the other man.

As if wanting it to be fair, Lance reached up and began to fumble with Lotor's shirt buttons, finding it difficult to concentrate. A short laugh escaped the larger man and he reached up to help Lance with them. Finally the were all undone and Lotor untucked the dark fabric to toss it to the side as well. So far, their anatomy was the same and Lance secretly took it as a victory. Sure, he expected for them to be different but similarities were always a win in his book. Lotor's chest was well toned but still matched his lean frame. Well, as lean as a Galra mix could be for he was still bigger than him. Lance wondered if he was bigger in other ways and that dust of pink came back to his cheeks.

"I love it when you blush."

Lance's face turned bright red at Lotor's words. Of course he would. He pouted a little and only broke out of it when Lotor smiled and let out a short chuckle.

"I apologize. You are just simply delectable." This didn't help change Lance's face back to normal. He bit his lip and shifted underneath the other, scooting up higher on the bed as if he was running away from him. Lotor grabbed his wrist and held him in place. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Lance pouted but was interrupted by a forceful kiss pressed heavy against his lips. Lotor had had enough waiting. The passion between them could have lit the room on fire the way their tongues danced and hands wandered. The Emperor's hand made its way to Lance's belt and the boy gasped against Lotor's mouth. Nimble and skilled fingers rid his pants of the leather, letting it fall to the ground with a clank. Before Lotor could reach to grab his zipper, Lance grabbed his arm. The nerves were back again. The other waited patiently until his grip softened and the kiss resumed its intensity. Teeth clicked together and hands wandered again, making short work of the metal zipper. Before Lance could protest, his pants were pulled off of him and discarded at the end of the bed. Lance was only in his boxers and suddenly felt exposed. There was no room for embarrassment however for Lotor's kisses washed it away before it could develop. Lance appreciated the support he felt from his boyfriend and cherished it.

Everything felt like it was moving so fast. Lotor had begun smothering Lance’s chest with kisses, teeth finding their way to his nipples. They were gentle as they squeezed and nipped at the bundle of nerves, earning sweet moans from the boy. He had no idea how sensitive he would be there and slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the sounds he was making. Lotor grabbed the hand away even as his mouth worked.

“I want to hear you.”

Lance’s body burned at those words. His hands came to his sides and gripped into the sheets with white knuckles. Lotor nodded and began to work his tongue and sharp teeth on his nipples again. Soft mewling and moans filled the room. Lance’s underwear began to feel tighter and tighter and his body almost started to shake, finally not able to take anymore. If he continued with this he might just finish from just his mouth on his chest and that was not how he planned to go.

“Lotor…!” His hands flew up and gripped his head, pulling it away from his chest. The Emperor looked surprised but formed a grin when he saw Lance’s face. Heated and flushed with eyes glazed over with pleasure, he looked a sight. Of course Lotor couldn’t ignore the bump pressing into his thigh. How adorable and so sensitive.

Lance knew this had to progress faster if his sanity would remain intact. Luckily, the other man caught onto this and hands trailed down to carefully free his erection from the restrictive cloth. Lance’s face burned bright red realizing he was naked in front of his boyfriend. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered at the sight before him and Lance squirmed in his place. How can he say such things and have it affect him so much.

Lotor looked down curiously at his dick, taking it in his large hand as if it was a fragile object. His eyes snapped back up to judge Lance’s reaction and seemed please when he saw the boy’s eyes flutter closed as he began to stroke it. Suddenly, Lance sat up and took his hand off of him. Before Lotor could ask what was wrong, the boy was pulling on his belt, sliding it out from its loops.

“You too…” He didn’t want to be the only naked one here. Of course, it had to be fair after all.

Lotor nodded and slowly shed himself of his pants and underwear which looked like human black spanx. He guessed it had to fit under a skin tight space suit so of course it made sense. Finally he was naked as well, standing there awkwardly in front of him on the bed. Lance’s eyes moved down his body to stop at his dick. Here was the first difference in anatomy. Lotor’s cock was huge, much larger than Lance had ever seen (in his limited virgin expertise) and he swallowed hard at the thought of taking all of it. He had no balls, at least nothing like that on the outside. The next difference was that it had ridges all along the side of the shaft. It looked like a purple dildo that would be sold online or something.

“What?” Lotor interrupted his thoughts and brought his eyes back up to his face. He looked embarrassed, his cheeks a deeper shade of purple than his face. Lance felt sorry for staring but he was sure that Lotor must have felt what he was feeling. Different anatomy for both of them. Lance felt a little self conscious and closed his legs only to have Lotor open them again with his knee. He looked up and saw his boyfriend crack a smile down at him and Lance gulped. It was time. They were really doing this. Time to try something.

Taking the initiative this time, Lance scooted to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees, taking Lotor by surprise. He placed his lips at the head of his dick and kissed it, opening his mouth before taking as much of it inside as possible without gagging. It turned out to not be very much but he still bobbed his head as he attempted to suck Lotor off. 

For his first time, he was doing alright, licking stripes up the length and learning exactly where his gag reflex started. He was glad he decided to do this for the noises Lotor was making made it worth every little tear that pricked at the corner of his eyes. That voice gasping and letting out low moans sent Lance into a frenzy. He thought he could just finish from listening to the sounds he was making. He could have never imagined that already arousing voice becoming even more so.

“Lance…” He pulled back and looked up at him, shuddering at how he said his name. So desperate. “I need you.” Lance shuddered again and felt his dick twitch. He ingrained that into his brain so he could hear it for the nights they would spend apart. But he didn’t want to think about that. Lotor bent over and guided Lance back to his feet and gently pushed him back up the bed so his head rested on the pillows. The human’s heart began to flutter again in anticipation.

Lotor raised his right hand and his nails retracted to be about the average length of a person’s. Cool. But of course he wasn’t prepared for the next motion which was a finger placed against his entrance. Lotor had done his research in that humans were less pliable than Galra males and he had to stretch the other out first. With the other hand, the larger man reached over to a glass bottle, that Lance thought was for decoration, and popped the lid off with his fingers. Lotor had procured some lubrication ahead for their night and Lance swallowed thickly as he watched the clear liquid cover those long digits. 

It felt cold at first when the fingers touched him again but he quickly got used to it as it gained warmth from his skin. Blue eyes met deeper blue ones and they stared at each other for a bit before Lance finally nodded to go ahead. He was nervous as hell but also confident that Lotor wouldn’t hurt him and take it slow. All his fantasies were about to come true and he bit his lip in anticipation.

Lotor’s index finger pressed against the taut skin and pushed in slowly. Lance gasped but held himself together as his entire finger moved inside him. Nothing he hadn’t tried on himself before. Then came the next finger with a look of approval from Lance which felt only a little uncomfortable. His boyfriend scissored his fingers together and prodded inside him to get him to loosen up when Lance let out a loud gasp. He had found the sought after bundle of nerves Lance was never able to reach himself. Lotor was confused and did it again, earning a loud moan from the other and a tight grip on his forearms.

“Is that painful for you? Should I stop?” Lotor asked, not understanding due to anatomy differences. Lance grabbed his hand as he started to pull away.

“No! D-Don’t you dare stop. I… It feels good. Keep going please…”

And so he pushed inside him again and hit that same spot again, watching in pleasant confusion as the other writhed around and moaned with abandonment. Finally he was loose enough to enter a third finger in and the pleasure of Lance’s face turned to mild discomfort. Lotor pushed again against his prostate to try and lessen the discomfort and bring the pleasure back. It worked and the boy began to wriggle in his place with sweet moans that were supposed to be Lotor’s name but came out as incomprehensible gasps. He took his sweet time making sure his boy was stretched out enough for him before eventually retracting his fingers with a whine of protest from the other. It was met with a small chuckle and a quick kiss to his forehead.

Lotor grabbed the bottle again, covering his own cock generously with the liquid. He stroked it in front of Lance to make sure he was slick enough and to tease him just a little bit. Once that pout returned he grinned and moved forward to spread Lance’s legs so his entrance was presented. Almost like a little gift, Lotor thought. Amusement aside, the two watched each other in silence again, speaking to each other through their eyes. This was it.

“Go ahead, Lotor…” Lance knew that he was ready for this to happen. Losing his virginity to such a wonderful and handsome man was the best way to do it.

“Lance, let me know if it hurts too much.” 

The Emperor watched his boyfriend’s face as he lined himself up to enter him. He went slow, quick to judge Lance’s reactions in case he was uncomfortable. The boy bit his lip as the head pushed in, whining loudly with tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. It hurt but he knew the pleasure that would come next would make up for it. Each ridge on his cock slipped in one by one painfully slowly and made Lance gasp and grip the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Do... you wish for me to stop..?” 

Of course Lotor didn’t want to. Lance was so tight and kept squeezing down on him making his breath ragged. But his boyfriend’s needs came first. He grabbed Lance’s hand and held tight.

“N-No I’m fine. F-Fine. So... b-big…” 

Lance could barely form words as the ridges kept slipping into him. It hurt so much he could barely take it but he withstood the pain and didn’t let the other know. He couldn’t take all of him at the start but he felt so full like he would burst. Lotor was so thick and the boy was secretly proud he could take him at all for his first time.

“Let me know when I can move.” 

Lotor waited patiently for Lance to adjust and held back the urge to thrust back and slam into him, he felt so amazing. Lance finally made a small noise of approval and a quick nod when the pain subsided to tell him to move. And he did. Slowly at first, shallow thrusts to test his boundaries. The boy finally started to push his hips forward to meet him and to encourage him to move faster. Lotor groaned in utter bliss and gripped the others hips tightly, nails extending back out into the skin. Lance cried out as one particular thrust hit his prostate. It was music to Lotor’s ears and he wanted to hear more. He thrust in the same way again and hummed in satisfaction when Lance screamed out his name. A fire lit inside Lotor.

“Say it again.” He said, low and commanding. It was not a suggestion.

“L-Lotor!” Lance was losing it quickly as the other sped up the pace, the ridges on his cock dragging against his walls making it almost impossible to stay quiet.

“Again.”

“Lotor...! Lotor! Lotor!” With every thrust The Emperor’s name was on his lips and it was unraveling the man. He gripped Lance’s ankles and used them to pull the boy against his thrusts. Lance started to cover his mouth but his hand was quickly caught by Lotors and pinned it back against the pillows.

“I want to hear you.” Lotor whispered against his neck. 

“Yes sir!” He wanted to say it sarcastically but it came out as a moan, making it sound slutty. Lotor’s eyes widened and his brows raised, very quickly learning that he really liked that. His cheeks turned dark purple and he stilled his hips, making Lance whine.

“Say it again. Call me that again.”

Lance couldn’t tell if it was a threat or a command but he decided to follow it. His boyfriend was turning out to be a little kinky and Lance loved it. Of course it would make sense that he would like to be called “sir” in bed. After all, he was royalty.

“S-sir?”

Lotor shuddered and slammed into him, making Lance scream it again.

“Sir!”

There it was again, that shudder and deep thrusts that made Lance know he was getting to him. He liked having a little bit of power over his boyfriend and would remember to use that later. 

Lotor forcefully bit down onto his neck by the boy’s ear and sucked the skin hard, leaving a deep red mark.

“Th-That will s-show!”

“I know. I want everyone to know that you are mine.”

Lance’s face burned and he let his voice free, almost yelling as he was slammed into.  
Lotor’s face twisted up as his thrusts became more erradict. He was close. Lance was closer. He suddenly began to squirm and his toes curled in the air. He reached down and began to stroke himself but Lotor knocked his hand away and took him in his grasp.

“Are you close?”

“So close! So-!” 

He couldn’t finish the sentence and instead screamed Lotor’s name as he came throwing his head back into the pillow. He shook and twitched, tightening impossibly tight around Lotor. The other moaned and thrusted through Lance’s orgasm, quickly approaching his climax as well.

“Ah so good, Lance. So good. You’re so good!”

The praise was quickly getting to Lance and it made his breath heavy. There were many things both of them were learning that they loved He was almost limp as Lotor pushed in deeper and deeper, almost all the way inside the boy now.

“Lance!”

Lotor suddenly pushed all the way inside him and finished, filling him to the brim with his cum so much that it leaked onto the bed. Light blue liquid stained the sheets as he thrusted through his climax.

-

They both sighed, pleasantly spent, and Lotor flopped next to him on the bed. They both stared up to the ceiling and then simultaneously looked at each other. They laughed and placed a kiss on each other’s lips.

“Lance, you are amazing.” He leaned over and brushed some of the hair out out of his face.

“You’re pretty amazin’ yourself, Lotor.” He smiled and savored the touch. Everything about his boyfriend was perfect and their night together couldn’t have been better. “At least I get to sleep with you finally.”

The idea of sleeping together was something Lance desperately craved as well as Lotor. They both wanted to feel each other in their arms, surrounded by soft pillows and a warm blanket. Lance always thought the castle had such a lonely bedroom since it was so small.

Lotor got up from the bed and entered a door to their right, returning with a wet and a dry towel. He cleaned both of them up, a sight considering that he was royalty but there was a certain warmness to the sweet gesture. He pulled off the messy top sheet and brought out a large comforter for the both of them.

“That was okay? I did not hurt you?” Lotor’s brows knitted together.

“I’ll probably be sore as hell tomorrow but hopefully Shiro and The Princess take it easy on me. You’re fine. Nothing the great Lancey Lance can’t come back from.” He flashed his boyfriend a winning smile. Lotor nodded with a little chuckle. What an adorable human he is, Lotor thought.

They got under the covers and Lance snuggled up into Lotor’s arms. He felt so safe this way. Lotor rested his chin on Lance’s head and smiled. This would be the first time either of them had a real actual good nights sleep, dream filled with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a bonus chapter so the actual fic ends here. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my wife who craved fluffy Lancelot content! Love you babe!


End file.
